In U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,461 B2 a process is described for drying a damp web by passing across the damp web, displaced by a means of transport, in an oven hot air which is thus dampened, by reheating a first portion of the dampened air and by passing it back across the damp web in the oven and by passing a second portion of the dampened air across the displaced damp web in a drying device upstream of the oven in the direction of displacement of the web.
It is found that the non-woven web thus obtained is not dried in a uniform manner.